The Hedgehog and the Merhog
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: Merhogs, Nagas, Black creatures what else is can be in the world of Mobius? Yes I like stories of Merhogs I can't stop making ones on them lol
1. Prologue

_The Hedgehog and the Merhog_

_Prologue_

_A long time ago the deep waters there is a kingdom of Merhogs that lived in peace till one day an army of black creatures came out of nowhere and started to attack the city the King was with his queen and they one week old daughter, he told her to stay as he went to join his army but she was found and taken away from the city the king tried to get to her but had witnessed the death of his wife_

_Heartbroken the king had made a promised that he'd protect their child and she would have a live a long and happy life and he would even die for her own life…..T_

_**Me:** Yes Another Merhog story . I like those kind of stories lol_

**_Shadow: _**_Am I a Merhog in this one?_

_**Me:** No just a Hedgehog Shadow_

**_Shadow: _**_Ok _

**_Sonic: _**_What about me?_

**_Me: _**_I haven't__ decided that yet I don't even have you yet_

_**Sonic:** ._

_**Me:** lol please review and fav_


	2. Who is she?

_The Hedgehog and the Merhog_

_Who is she?_

_18 years later…._

_Life was rough on the land but not for the young prince he was a black hedgehog with crimson strips on his quills, arms and legs he wore hover shoes and crimson eyes he was walking along the beach he liked being near the ocean but was never really aloud to go near his father had told him that the waters are extremely dangerous and he could be killed tho he never listened to his father he continued down the shore then he saw something_

_He went closer once he looked closer his eyes widened there was a female hedgehog passed out of the shore he rushed to her and took a look at her, her fur color was sky blue with light gray at the ends of her quills she has peach arms and tummy he picked her up and ran off to the castle once he arrive he headed for his chambers and placed her on the bed then there was a knocking in the door he got up and answered it "Yes?" he asked_

_Behind the door was a female pink Hedgehog she was in a maids dress and had a black headband on her head she bowed to him "Prince Shadow" she replied_

_Shadow shook his head "Rose we have gone over this" he stated_

_Amy looked up at him "Right sorry" she replied_

_Shadow sighed "You need me?" Amy asked_

_Shadow nodded "I need you to get me something" he said_

"_What do you need?" Amy asked_

_Shadow looked around then pulled Amy into the room and closed the door behind them "Hmm what are you doing?" Amy asked_

_Shadow looked at her then towards his bed Amy looked at saw the female on it "What the?" she asked_

"_I found her on the shore like this, she seems to be alive but she won't wake" Shadow replied_

_Amy moved to her to see what she could do "Yes she is alive but there is something different about her" she said_

_Shadow looked at her confused "What do you mean?" he asked_

_Amy looked at him "Like she doesn't belong on land" she replied_

_Shadow's eyes widened he never thought that he might of found someone that was not belonging to the land "That can't be right" he said_

"_I'm never wrong Shadow" Amy replied_

_Shadow nodded "Alright thanks Amy" he said_

_Amy nodded and left Shadow moved to his bed and sat beside it "Who is she?" he thought_

_Hours pass and Shadow was still in his room he had not left it and his father was wondering why he decided to found out why he got to his son's room and knocked on the door "Shadow? Is everything alright?" he asked_

"_Yes…. Everything is fine" Shadow replied through the door_

"_Are you sure?" his father asked_

"_Yes I'm fine" _

"_Let me then" _

"_Sorry I can't"_

"_Why is that?"_

_Shadow froze he didn't want his father to know that he had found a Hedgehog and that she may not belong to the land "I'm busy" he said_

_Shadow noticed the door knob moving and quickly closed it "Shadow come on" his father said_

"_I don't want to be disturbed please"_

"_Shadow you haven't left this room all day I need to know what's up"_

_Shadow tried but he was not strong enough and landed flat on the ground he looked up to see his father not to impressed with him Shadow lowered his ears "Great" he thought_

"_What are you...?" _

_Shadow's father saw at the Connor of his eyes the little blue hedgehog sleeping in peace on his son's bed "What is going on?" he asked_

_Shadow sighed this was what he wanted to avoided but that failed "I found her earlier today" he replied in a low tone_

"_And you thought that you could hide her from me? I am Black Doom Shadow you can't hid anything from me"_

_Shadow looked away "Yes Father" he said_

_Black Doom looked over at the female and moved to her "How long since you brought her here?" he asked_

"_This morning" _

"_Well she is pretty" _

_Shadow looked at him "I guess?"_

_Black Doom looked at him "It's about time you found someone anyway" he replied_

_Shadow's eyes widened "What?" he asked again_

"_You are about to become king Shadow, you need to find a queen to rule with" Black doom stated_

"_Not now" Shadow replied_

_Black Doom laughed "Yes but soon Shadow" he said then left_

_Shadow got up and closed his door and looked at the female "I don't need to look for a bride yet" he thought_

_Shadow walked to the bed and looked at her "Where did she come from?" he thought_

_Shadow looked at the clock sighed "It's time for bed" he thought_

_He got on the floor and fell into a deep sleep_

**_Me: __Ok did anyone expect to see Black Doom in this?_**

**_Shadow:__ I was not_**

**_Me: __Really? Shadow I thought you would of_**

**_Sonic:__ Ok you put Amy Rose in this but not me?_**

**_Me: __Sonic I said I have not decided if I'm making you a Hedgehog or a Merhog but your not a Naga definitely not a Naga_**

**_Shadow: Your putting Nagas in this?_**

**_Me: Yes but there the bad ones Merhogs and some Hedgehogs are good_**

**_Sonic:__ I Bet Mephiles is in this too_**

**_Me:__ He is Sonic_**

**_Sonic:__ AH MAN!_**

**_Me: __lol please review and fav_**


	3. The Kingdom in the Ocean

_The Hedgehog and the Merhog_

_The Kingdom in the Ocean_

_Within the deep parts of the waters there the city called Oceanus there the king was sad and angry his daughter had turned up missing and was determined to find her no matter what he had to and a servant came to him "My King" she said_

_The King turned to her he was a black Merhog with green-blue strips on his quills and arms and had acid green eyes "What is it?" he asked_

"_I believe I know someone who knows where the princess is" she replied_

_The King's ears pricked up "Who?" he asked_

"_The wisest of the entire land and ocean my king" she replied_

"_Lead the why" the King replied_

_The servant nodded and lead her king to a hidden cave he entered it "Come in come it" a voice said_

_The King entered the cave and looked at the old Merhog "Ah King Mephiles….. It's an honor" she said_

_Mephiles glared at her "I don't have time for giberjaber" he replied_

"_Yes you want to find your daughter and bring her home *looks at him* am I right?" she asked_

_Mephiles nodded "she's not here in these waters" the old one said_

"_Then she must be in another kingdom?" Mephiles asked_

_The old one shook her head "No my king" she replied_

"_You mean…?" he asked_

"_She's on land"_

"_I told her never to go there"_

"_She didn't go there purposely she was attacked"_

_Mephiles' eyes widened at looked at her again "Attacked? Is she ok?" he asked_

"_Yes she's safe now but…"_

"_But what"_

"_After this black hedgehog found her… I have lost sight of her"_

"_A Black Hedgehog"_

"_Yes he looks like you but with red strips instead of blue"_

_Mephiles looked away "Black Doom" he hissed_

"_You have hatred for this Hedgehog?" she asked_

_Mephiles looked at her "Not that one specifically" he replied_

"_Then who is Black Doom?"_

"_I can't answer that"_

"_He killed her didn't he?"_

_Mephiles looked away again "I can't answer that" he replied in tears_

"_Look this Hedgehog doesn't seem like he'd hurt anyone but if he is the son of…."_

_Mephiles glared "If he is Black Doom's son he'll die for touching my daughter" he growled_

"_Alright I'll try to get into the castle to see her again but no promises" she replied_

_Mephiles nodded then left the cave and headed back for his kingdom_

**_Me: There you are Mephiles is now in the story and is a good gay not a bad gay_**

**_Shadow: . Mephiles is a king in this?!_**

**_Me: Yes he is Shadow_**

**_Sonic: I was not expecting that_**

**_Me: Oh Sonic I have decided what you are in this_**

**_Sonic: You have?_**

**_Me: Yes_**

**_Sonic: What am I in this then?_**

**_Me: *Grins evilly* You'll have to wait_**

**_Sonic: *Smacks his hand on his face* I should of seen that coming_**

**_Me: *Laughs my head off*_**

**_Shadow: I have to admit it's funny_**

**_Me: Thanks Shadow please review and fav_**


	4. Meet the Merhog

_The Hedgehog and the Merhog_

_Meet the Merhog_

_The night passes and Shadow wake up and saw the female still asleep on his bed he sigh a got up "Still not awake" he thought_

_Shadow walked to the bed and set beside her "She is pretty" he thought again "Wait what am I saying?"_

_He got up again and went to the balcony looking at the ocean then he heared something he looked back into his room and saw the female moving he went back into his room and got beside her "Are you ok?" he asked_

_She groaned put her hand on her face and slowly opened her eyes reviling acid green eyes when she saw Shadow she freaked and backed away from him Shadow moved quickly and pulled her back down "No it's ok your safe" he said_

_The female looked at him in fright she don't know what to do "Who are you?" Shadow asked_

_The female pulled herself away from him "W-where am I?" she asked_

"_You're in my father's castle" Shadow replied_

_She was afraid of him she never met anyone like him before "Why am I here?" she asked_

"_I found you yesterday passed out on the beach I brought you here to make sure you were ok" he replied_

_The female looked around trying to think "But you didn't answer my question" Shadow said_

"_Serenity"_

"_Sorry?"_

"_My name is Serenity"_

_Shadow looked at her "Well Serenity your safe now" he said_

"_H-how long was I out?" she asked_

"_Since yesterday morning" he replied_

_Serenity looked down "Father must be worried about me" she whispered_

_Shadow looked at her funny "I'm sorry?" he asked_

_Serenity looked at him "Tell me how I can get to the ocean?" she asked_

"_The Ocean is not far from here"_

"_Please I need to leave as fast as I can"_

"_Why"_

"_I…. can't explain"_

"_I can take you there…"_

"_No I must go alone"_

_Shadow held her hand she looked at him "Tell me why" he asked_

_Serenity looked away "I just can't" she replied_

_Then there was a knocking on the door Shadow looked at the door "Yes?"_

"_Shadow what is going on here let me in"_

_Shadow's eyes widened "Crap he's not supposed to be up yet" he whispered_

"_Who" Serenity asked_

"_My father….. Black Doom" Shadow replied_

_Serenity's eyes widened "Black Doom in your father?" she asked_

"_Shadow let me in" Black Doom said_

"_Just a minute"_

"_I can't confront him"_

"_It's ok you'll be fine"_

_Shadow got up and moved to the door and opened it "What is it?" he asked_

"_I just wanted to see if the female was up yet" Black Doom replied_

"_She is but….."_

"_Good now you going to let me in"_

_Shadow sighed and moved for his father to enter the room he looked at Serenity but she had curled up into a ball and covering her face "Is she shy?" he asked_

_Shadow looked at her "She wasn't like this before" he replied_

_Black Doom walked to her but Serenity tightened her ball "Get away" she cried_

_Doom looked at her funny "No need to be scared little one" he said_

"_No you'll hurt me"_

"_What makes you say that?"_

_Serenity continued to looked away from him she was terrified of him Shadow moved to her "Serenity its ok" he whispered_

"_I….. Can't" she cried_

_Shadow sighed and looked at his father "Maybe you should go" he said_

_Black Doom growled but nodded and left Serenity loosened up and looked at Shadow "I'm sorry but I can't let him see my face" she whispered_

_Shadow looked at her "Why?" he asked_

"_Because….. Of what I am" she replied "He hates my kind"_

_Shadow was confused "Then what are you?" he asked_

"_I…. live in the ocean Shadow" she whispered_

"_Then you'd have to be an aquatic creature" Shadow replied_

"_I am one" she said_

_Shadow's eyes widened "Look I can take you to the ocean and not tell anyone what you really are" he whispered_

_Serenity looked at him "You'd do that?" she asked_

_Shadow nodded "It would be easier to tell me but if not…." He said_

_Serenity placed a finger on his lips "I can show you but you have to promise to not tell your father" she said_

_Shadow grabbed her hand "I promise" he said_

_Serenity smiled and got up from where she was sitting but fell again groaned in pain but Shadow caught her "Whoa you ok?" he asked_

"_Please I need to get in the water now" she cried_

"_The Ocean is to far at the moment but I can get you to a pool" Shadow replied_

"_Fine just need water now" she cried_

_Shadow nodded and ran the where the pool was once there he placed her in it and she was starting to glow Shadow's eyes widened again to what he saw she was now in her true form a Merhog Shadow had never seen such a beautiful creature in his whole life before her tail was the same color at the rest of her fur and her tail fin was pale greeny-blue on the sides of the tail was seaweed like detail the same color as her tail fin Serenity looked at him and was confused to the look on his face "What is it?" she asked_

_Shadow looked into her eyes "I'm sorry it's just….. You're a Merhog?" he asked_

_Serenity chuckled "Yes I am" she replied_

"_My father told me stories about your kind but they were wrong about your beauty" he said_

_Serenity blushed to that she didn't know what to say "You really think so?" she said shyly_

"_Can you tell me what happened before I found you?" he asked_

_Serenity looked away "I… don't remember much but I was… attacked" she said_

"_Attacked? By what"_

"_A Naga"_

"_A, what"_

"_Naga they hate my people and what to overthrow my father from his throne" Serenity said_

"_Wait your father is a king?" Shadow asked_

_Serenity nodded "My father you may have heard of him he is King Mephiles" she replied_

"_I've heared of Mephiles but was told he was evil" _

_Serenity shook her head "He isn't your father is"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Serenity looked away and started to cry "My father told me that the black arms attacked my city and I was a week old I don't remember a lot but… my mother's touch before…." _

"_Before what"_

"_She was taken away and…. Killed" _

_Shadow was in shock "Who killed her?" he asked_

"_My dad told me *looks into his eyes* the leader killed her" she said_

_Shadow looked down his father is the leader of the black arms and soon he was going to lead them? He really didn't want to do that now "My dad killed an innocent person in cold blood?"_

_Serenity swam to him and he looked at her "This is why I can't let him see my face or my true form" she said_

_Shadow smiled at her "Well we should get you back before he finds us here" he said_

_Serenity nodded and lifted herself out of the water but there were unaware that someone was spying on them "So the female he found is a Merhog I must tell Black Doom" he said_

_The creature moved away so that neither Shadow nor Serenity saw him and he went to tell Black Doom about Serenity's real Identity_

**_Me: Oh my who is the mysterious Creature that is going to tell Black Doom Serenity's Identity? any guesses?_**

**_Sonic: I don't know _**

**_Shadow: I might know but I'm not going to say anything_**

**_Me: Good I don't want anyone to know till two chapters away from now_**

**_Sonic: Hey are you going to mention me in this anytime soon?_**

**_Me: Yes in four more Chapters_**

**_Sonic: Oh man_**

**_Me: lol please review and fav_**


	5. Merhogs and Nagas

_The Hedgehog and the Merhog_

_Merhogs and Nagas_

_Mephiles was still worried about Serenity he wanted her home hoping that she was safe but being in Black Doom's castle he was censured about her Doom could kill her if he found out that a Merhog was in his castle and who was this Hedgehog that brought her there his thoughts were interrupted by a servant "My King" she said_

_Mephiles looked at her "Yes what is it?" he asked_

"_We have a word from our guards a Naga was spotted near here my king" she said_

_Mephiles' eyes narrowed great first his daughter is missing now a Naga near the city what else could go wrong but he went to investigate this problem he was not alone three guards and he had found the Naga and he glared at her "Nagaina!" he growled_

_The Naga looked up at him and grinned "Well, well, well if it isn't the 'king' himself" she cooed_

"_What are you doing here Nagaina?" Mephiles asked_

_Nagaina swam towards him but was stopped by the guards "Your looking for Serenity aren't you?" she asked_

_Mephiles' eyes widened "How did….?" He asked_

"_I have my ways and I may have seen her before she was unconscious on the beach" Nagaina replied_

_Mephiles' eyes narrowed again was about to charge at her "You attacked her didn't you?" he growled_

"_Man word dose travel fast around here" she smirked_

_Mephiles wanted to kill her right there but didn't "Why her Nagaina? Why?" he asked_

"_She is the air to your throne right but not if she is on land" she replied_

_Mephiles growled "Leave here Nagaina and never came back" he said_

_Then Mephiles and his guards left while Nagaina watched them "We shall see Mephiles" she thought then left_

_Mephiles was very unhappy about all of this and decided to get a search party for his daughter he will not rest till she was safe in her home_

**_Me: Finally sorry for not posting this sooner and that it's short I had to get the Naga's in here somehow and this is what I can up with hope you like_**

**_Sonic: Not bad... GET ME IN THE STORY!_**

**_Me: I well, Well don't worry_**

**_Sonic: fine_**

**_Me: *Rolls my eyes* please review and fav_**


	6. Serenity's Identity

_The Hedgehog and the Merhog_

_Serenity's Identity_

_Serenity was in Shadow's chamber and she was looking out the window she saw the ocean and sighed "I'll be home soon father" she thought_

_Suddenly the door swag open making Serenity jump and Shadow entered the room "Shadow?" she asked_

_Shadow moved to her "We need to get you out now" he said_

"_What happened?"_

"_He knows"_

"_What?"_

"_Serenity he knows you're a Merhog"_

_Serenity's eyes widened "How?" she asked_

"_I don't know but we need to leave now" he said_

"_You can try Shadow"_

_Serenity and Shadow looked behind them to see a Green Hedgehog smirking at them "Scourge!?" Shadow asked_

"_That's right you thought you could hide this from me or your father?" Scourge asked_

"_Y-you told him?"_

"_Of Course I told him he is my king after all"_

"_I knew one day you would stab me in the back!"_

_Scourge grinned "Well you aren't going anywhere Black Doom is on his way here now to deal with the Merhog" he said_

_Serenity lowered her ears and held onto Shadow's arms "Serenity hold onto me" he whispered _

"_O-ok" she whispered back_

_Then Shadow had scooped her up and jumped out the widow Scourge ran towards it and saw them run into the forest heading for the Ocean "Chaos!" he growled_

_Black Doom entered the room "Where is the Merhog?" he asked_

_Scourge looked at him "Your son just jumped out the window with her he's heading for the ocean" he replied_

_Black Doom growled and ran out after them Scourge smirked again and followed him meanwhile Shadow was running with Serenity in his arms she looked at him "What are we doing?" she asked_

"_I'm getting you to the ocean then swim as fast as you can to your home" he replied_

_Serenity nodded and they got the ocean he set Serenity down so that she could get into the water "Shadow!" Black Doom's voice was heared_

_Shadow's eyes widened and looked towards them "Chaos no" he thought_

"_Shadow" Serenity called out_

_Shadow looked and Scourge was now holding her Shadow growled but was grabbed by his arm "I am very disappointed in you Shadow" his father growled_

_Scourge held Serenity close and slowly glided his hand down her face "My you are pretty even for a Merhog" he whispered_

_Serenity looked away tears pouring out of her eyes then she suddenly felt a __presence__ behind them and her heart jumped for joy "Let go of my daughter" _

_Scourge looked behind him only to welcome a punch into the face and landed on the ground releasing Serenity "Father" she said_

_Shadow and Black Doom looked at the Hedgehog Black Doom growled once he saw him "Mephiles" he said_

_Mephiles looked at him "Black Doom" he growled_

_Shadow looked at him and was in shock he looked almost identical to himself but with green eyes and greeny-Blue strips "That's Serenity's father?" he thought_

_Serenity quickly moved behind her father to keep herself safe but she was worried about Shadow "Father please help Shadow he tried help me get away please" she whispered_

_Mephiles turned his head to his daughter then to Black Doom holding Shadow really tightly he was trying really hard to get away from him "So you finally show yourself" he said_

"_It's been awhile Black Doom" Mephiles growled_

"_You still mad about Lyrraa?" Black Doom asked_

"_You're the one that took her from us… you killed her!" Mephiles shouted_

_Shadow's eyes widened Serenity was right her mother was killed by his father and he hated him for it Shadow blasted Black Doom off of him "You lied to me" he growled_

_Black Doom glared at Shadow and tried to grab him but was pushed away Shadow looked at the Sea King "I'd advise that you get out of here" he said_

_Serenity looked at Shadow then at her Father "Please let's go" she said_

_Mephiles nodded and looked at Shadow "You are nothing like your father if you want you can came visit us" he said_

"_I'm now an outcast of the Black Arms and my father I'd have hid now" Shadow replied_

"_You can just let us get away for Doom" Mephiles said then headed into the water with Serenity _

_Shadow looked at his father and Scourge "So you betray us and help the Merhogs escape?" Scourge asked_

"_No one asked you Scourge I'll never rule over the Black Arms for as long I live" Shadow shouted then dove into the waters_

_Black Doom was really mad now that his own son betrayed him and aligned himself with Mephiles he headed back to his castle and Scourge followed growling to himself_

**_Me: Ok Shadow betrays Black Doom and joins Serenity and Mephiles that is going to be interesting hope you like... Please review and fav_**


	7. Life in the Water

_The Hedgehog and the Merhog_

_Life in the Water_

_Back in the ocean Nagaina had been spying on Mephiles to find a way to dethrone him but nothing worked so far "I must take the throne" she thought_

_Years ago Nagaina was one of the strongest of her kind she and her son were to be the Queen and the Prince of the waters but the waters were given to Mephiles her arch enemy she was furious and tried to take it by force but her and her people were banished she wore that she'll have what was rightfully hers and well rule the ocean "Mother?" a voice called out_

_Nagaina jumped and looked to see a Yellow Naga his body was a bright yellow hedgehog but his quills looked like he had just gotten out of bed and didn't fix them his eyes were red circles his tail was the same as his fur but red diamonds from top to bottom "Oh Fleetway don't do that to me" Nagaina stated_

"_I'm sorry but why are you still here?" Fleetway asked_

"_I trying to dethrone Mephiles" she replied_

_Fleetway laughed "Well that is a problem if you're not near him now is it?" he asked_

"_I've tried that but his' always surrounded by guards and his daughter…." Nagaina replied_

_Fleetway looked at her "Wait he has a daughter?" he asked_

_Nagaina looked at him "Yes… he dose" she replied "Why do you ask?"_

"_Well I'd have to see her then" Fleetway replied with a grin_

_Nagaina thought for a minute then looked at her son "Yes but I wounded her yesterday" she replied_

"_What is happening?" _

_Fleetway and Nagaina looked to see Mephiles and Serenity heading back to the city Fleetway's eyes widened to see Serenity "Is that her?" he asked in a whisper_

"_Yes but how was she healed so fast?" Nagaina asked_

_Serenity looked back to see Shadow struggling to them she swam to him Mephiles and his guards looked "Shadow" she said giving him a big hug_

"_A Hedgehog, In the Waters" Nagaina asked_

_Mephiles swam to them and looked at Shadow "So you've decided to join us?" he asked_

"_Yes I don't want to be even around him anymore" Shadow replied_

"_I understand Black Doom is a very cruel being but you seem nothing like him" _

"_Father please, let's just go back home" _

"_Yes Serenity but first"_

_Shadow looked at him confused then Mephiles raised his hands and Shadow's legs had changed he looked down and saw a tail he looked at Mephiles "That's so no one in the city knows what you really are" Mephiles said_

_Shadow nodded and all of them swam towards the city Fleetway and Nagaina looked at each other than fallowed them "So this Hedgehog was part of Black Doom's army?" she thought_

_Mephiles, Serenity and Shadow arrived at the city and Shadow's eyes widened "WoW" he thought_

_The city was beautiful the buildings were covered in gold and silver the castle itself was pure gold Shadow was overwhelmed "This is where you live?" he asked _

_Serenity looked at him "Yes" she replied_

"_Welcome to the city of Oceanus" _

_Shadow thought his eyes were deceiving him the whole city was beautiful "Wow it's amazing" he said_

"_Well that's easy for you to say"_

_Mephiles' eyes narrowed and turned around "Nagaina!" he growled_

_Serenity and Shadow looked at her Serenity's eyes widened "Y-you" she said_

_Nagaina looked at her "Hello Serenity looking better I see" she replied_

_Shadow couldn't believe was he was seeing a Dark Purple Hedgehog but with a Snake's body this must be the naga Serenity was talking about "I thought I told you to leave" Mephiles growled_

"_You did…. But I didn't listen" Nagaina replied_

"_My, my what a beautiful sight"_

_Mephiles' eyes narrowed even more he hadn't heared that voice in a long time but know him then the Yellow Naga showed himself "What a beautiful Merhog, I think the prettiest I've ever seen" he said_

"_W-who are you?" Serenity asked_

"_Oh forgive me I'm being rude" He said then bowed a little "My name….. Is Fleetway" _

_Shadow looked at him he heared of that name before but couldn't place it and Mephiles looked at one of the guards and Shadow "Guard, Shadow get Serenity to the city now!" he said_

_The guard and Shadow nodded and swam to the city Mephiles turned back to the two Naga "You leave us alone you got that?" he stated_

_Nagaina laughed "Like I'll do that you know what I want" she replied_

"_You are not getting the kingdom Nagaina" Mephiles replied_

"_Who said anything about just the kingdom?" Fleetway asked _

"_You'll get nothing" Mephiles growled then swam away the one guard stayed to drive the Naga away _

"_Fine you win this round Mephiles but there is now far more than the kingdom I want now" she shouted_

_The guard glared at them as they both swam away to find a way to lure Princess Serenity from her home_

**_Me: Well Nagaina didn't leave and FLEETWAY IS IN THIS! chaos I have Mephiles the Dark and Fleetway in my stories a lot I love them but Shadow is still my most fav character_**

**_Shadow: Ya I can see that_**

**_Me: XD_**

**_Sonic: Ok now Fleetway what about me?_**

**_Me: Your going to be in it soon I believe the next chapter too_**

**_Sonic: Really?_**

**_Me: Maybe_**

**_Sonic: Grrrrr_**

**_Me: lol please review and fav_**


End file.
